


A Collection of NSFW Batboys

by batmomhoe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Duke Thomas - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, bruce and his kinks, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmomhoe/pseuds/batmomhoe
Summary: A smutty collection of steamy times with our favorite batboys.





	1. Bruce Wayne's Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> this post has been exported from tumblr url @batmomhoe by the owner of @batmomhoe, no others have permission to distribute this work. DO NOT REPOST.

Driving Him Wild/Getting Him in the Mood:

Honestly, he’s gotten to the point where just the little domestic things you do around the house.

Seeing you bent over the washer to reach the stuff on the bottom? He just cannot resist.

Shuffling into the bathroom to brush your teeth in the morning? Well honey you better be prepared to get pulled into the shower.

Simple touches of affection(especially during galas and public events), grab your arms around one of his, rest a hand on his chest, etc.

Soft kisses pressed against(or near) his bumps and scratches after coming home from a mission.

SEXT him, it makes him blush more than anything else when he receives a picture of you in lingerie during the middle of a WE meeting.

Definitely not waiting for him to take initiative first will drive him wild, aka go ahead and swat his butt when your paths cross in the hallway.

Dancing and strip teases from you.

Specifically in bed/Kinks:

He likes to see your face and hear you get loud.

He’ll mark you up to hell, and loves it when you return the favor.

Every now and then when you demand to be on top.

Tie him down(even though he could probably get free.)

Or let him tie you down.

Costume sex.

Semi-Public places(with as many kids there are in the house it’s kind of a ‘hey there’s no kids here let’s do it’ type of thing)

Let him choke you (lightly) and he won’t last long.

It’s so specific, but felling your breath on his skin.

He really likes cumming inside of you (maybe it’s the risk of potentially adding another kid to the mix, someone stop this man)


	2. Jason Todd's Kinks

Driving Him Wild/Getting Him in the Mood:

Seeing you hold or shoot a gun will immediately get I'm fired up.

Sitting on his lap is just torture to him, especially if you’re just sitting there to sit there and not initiate anything further.

Running your hands across his muscles and giving them a squeeze every now and then will make his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Smack/play with his ass. Nothing too serious though, just give it a couple swats or grip his cheeks and he’ll be ready to unleash his beast.

Basically just tease him in any way you can. Flaunt a part of your body at him and give him a wink and he’ll be hornier than a pubescent boy.

Just having you wake up next to him drives him nuts.

Going for rides on his motorcycle with you is like heaven, especially when your hands grip onto his chest.

He gets incredibly turned on by watching you sew him back up and play doctor after he gets hurt.

Specifically in Bed/Kinks:

lowkey impregnation kink, but he knows he’s not ready for a kid yet so makes sure you’re on birth control. The day you tell him mid sex that you’re off of your B.C. though... ho boy watch out, he’s going to unleash everything he’s got. literally and figuratively.

gun kink, not to the point where he holds a gun to your head, but he can’t shake the feeling he gets when he shoots a gun or sees you shooting a gun.

mirror sex, he loves watching your face change as he pounds you from behind.

roleplaying, especially when you play the cop and he plays the out of control vigilante.

thigh kink, really were you expecting something different? He loves watching you ride his muscled thigh until you’re crying out his name.

loves loves loves spanking you, a red ass means some nice sex to Jason.

he’s not much of a talker, but he’s a moaner and groaner and he goes wild when it seems like you two are competing for the ‘loudest during sex’ trophy

is there such thing as a kissing kink??? because Jason definitely has that. Sloppy, passionate, hickey worthy, you name it and he’s going to do it. He adores kissing your lips


	3. Jealousy (Bruce Wayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets jealous of the reader talking to someone else and decides to show them who they belong to. (Fem Reader)

Your head tilted back in a laugh as your eyes shimmered, causing Bruce’s eyes to squint from across the room while he watched you talk with the other elite. Of course Bruce already knew everything about the man you were talking to, the man’s file had been on the top of his papers in the Batcave for the past week. The fact that Bruce was obviously better than the man you were talking to didn’t stop him from turning all shades of green. It had gotten to the point where it affected how he acted as Batman; lately he was rougher and more violent, causing even Dick to question his actions.

Yet still, you were oblivious. How many times in one week did you need to see this sorry excuse for a man? First it was a simple dinner party for work, then lunch about a new work deal, next it was casual drinks, and now this fancy gala. Although Bruce knew your actions weren’t of flirting magnitude, you weren’t turning him away or refuting his advances, making Bruce’s blood boil. Your lack of action especially didn’t stop the other guy from leaning in closer to you or constantly complimenting you. The last straw came when the man ‘slyly’ snuck a hand around your back and Bruce swore he saw you lean into him.

Bruce slammed his cup down, consequently breaking it before stalking over to you, “I need to talk to my girlfriend for a minute,” He barely managed to get the sentence out sounding somewhat polite.

His arm wrapped protectively around your waist as he led you off without a word. When you made it out of the hall, Bruce led you down the hallway, still stoic and silent. Fearing it was a Batman situation, you didn’t ask what this was about. You didn’t even get a chance to ask when you entered the room before Bruce pushed you against the wall and kissed your jaw. The warm lips against your skin was surprising yet nonetheless welcome.

“Bruce...” His name slipped from your lips wantonly, earning a groan from him.

“I’m going to remind you who you’re dating,” Bruce whispered gruffly into your ear before picking you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

Without wasting anymore time you pressed your lips to Bruce’s, your hands wandering to find his hair. His hips slowly began to grind against yours and you could feel his hardness through his pants as you continued to kiss him. Your kisses trailed down from his lips to his neck where you sucked on the skin. But you weren’t able to suck long before Bruce wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled your head back.

“I’m in charge tonight,” Bruce growled and you hated the fact that his voice alone made your insides clench.

“No,” you simply stated, knowing you shouldn't have, but your mischievous side couldn’t resist.

Bruce’s eyes darkened and his large hand wrapped around your throat, pressing on the sides, restricting your blood flow to your head. As dangerous as the act was, it felt so good, but it didn’t last long before Bruce let go completely and led you down to your knees. His eyebrow raised and you knew what you were supposed to do. You unbuckled his belt and eagerly unzipped his pants before tugging them down. Instinctively you licked your lips when his bottom half was completely naked, revealing his half hard length to you.

Gingerly, as if it were the most precious thing in the world, you gave his cock a few pumps, earning a heavy sigh from him. Knowing very well you shouldn’t tease any farther, you took him into your mouth, slowly moving your head down on him. Bruce gathered a fistful of your hair and thrusted slightly, already making you gag. Though you embraced it and pushed yourself further onto his cock.

When you took your mouth off of him, you gasped slightly and tried to catch your breath. From Bruce’s point of view you looked like heaven - eyes already glazed over and mouth drooling from being gagged. As expected it didn’t take him long to get completely hard, especially when he was looking at such a goddess. He pulled you up and then turned to sit himself in one of the chairs in the room.

“Strip and sit,” Bruce’s low voice commanded you as he patted his bare muscled thigh.

You pressed your thighs together and bit back a moan as your hands gripped the hem of your fancy shirt. The shirt went over your head and your skirt dropped, soon followed by your undergarments. Now completely naked and blushing, you sheepishly sauntered over to Bruce before lifting yourself and then sitting your legs on either side of his thick thigh.

“Be a good kitten and ride.”

His simple instruction made you moan quietly and you didn’t waste any time in beginning to move your hips back and forth on his leg. You were already somewhat wet, seeing as how Bruce’s dominance always seemed to get you going faster than anything. Your hands rested on his chest and he rested one of his on your back before encouraging you to lay down on his chest, wrapping on arm around his shoulder. Slightly faster you moved your hips, your clit dragging back and forth on his skin. Suddenly, Bruce decided to torture you more and tensed his thigh, making his muscle more prominent and more torturing for your grinding.

Not too long and his entire upper leg was sopping wet while you were a moaning mess, tangling your fingers in his hair and digging your nails into his chest. Bruce grinned as he played with your nipples, tugging and twisting them gently, knowing exactly how to get you off. The only downfall of him knowing everything about your body was how he knew exactly when you were about to cum. So when he saw the telltale signs he lifted you up and off of his thigh. You whined and groaned until Bruce smacked your ass rather roughly, shutting you up.

“Bad girls don’t get to cum. Especially bad girls that don’t tell the man that’s flirting with them that she has a boyfriend. Isn’t that right, kitten?” Bruce questioned you rhetorically and you could only whimper slightly.

“Now, stand up and bend over where you just messed up,” He patted his thigh and smirked.

Obediently you bent over his wet thigh, your ass in the air, the coolness of the room hitting the wetness of your sex. Without warning, his hand came down again and smacked your other ass cheek, causing a yelp and whimper from you. Once again he struck your ass, spanking you with no restrictions, knowing from the way your pussy dripped that you wanted it. He made you count every spank and by the time there were tears in your eyes you were on number 32. By number 50 your ass was pure red and Bruce opted to rub your bruised behind instead, ending his pleasurable onslaught.

After he wiped your tears, Bruce lifted you up, carried you back to the wall by the door and pressed your back to it. The door wasn’t even locked, hell, it wasn’t even closed all the way but you knew if you said anything to Bruce you would have gotten punished again. To be quite honest the idea of being caught excited you even more and you kissed Bruce deeply before pulling away slightly.

“Bruceeee, I need you,” your words came out moaned and slightly slurred as your legs once again wrapped around Bruce’s waist.

With a grin, Bruce lined himself up at your entrance, “Is my kitten ready? Does she think she deserves her treat?”

You nodded and moaned and not being able to wait much longer himself, Bruce pushed his thick cock slowly inside of your heat. When he was fully inside of you, he leaned his head down to rest on your shoulder and let out a groan, just staying still inside of you for a minute. After that moment he slowly began thrusting, dragging himself along your walls until he was almost completely out and then pushing himself back in until he couldn’t any more.

The feeling was divine, it was so warm and he filled you so perfectly, you couldn’t even try to hold back your moans of delight. Bruce ever so slowly picked up his pace, holding your sore bottom as he bounced you up and down on his length. He took a step away from the wall and easily used just his strength to lift you up and down as he groaned. Your hands ran up and down his back, desperately trying to feel as much of him as you could.

Bruce’s eyes glanced to the shadow in the doorway and grinned when he saw the man that was flirting with you earlier. His gaze turned back to you with his eyes darkened before he upped his pace all the way. Your body bounced on his cock as if you two were in zero gravity and weighed nothing. His cock kept delightfully filling you, dragging along your g-spot before it continued up into you.

Much to his approval, his name seemed to be the only word your lips knew anymore as it constantly tumbled out in moans or even loud pants. Your noises, your warmth, and undeniably your accidental bystander drove Bruce closer to the edge. Had you two not have been watched by the man he was jealous of, Bruce most likely would have denied your next orgasm. But not now, now he was going to give you the best one you’ve ever had in your life, showing exactly who pleased you best.

By the time Bruce was audibly groaning and grunting you could feel the coil in your stomach begin to tighten. Your nails dug into his back and raked down his skin, no doubt leaving marks. Not too much longer and your moans had went up an octave as you neared your release, toes curling in anticipation. Bruce buried his head into your shoulder and sucked hickies into your skin as his thrusts began to falter. His other hand gripped your hair and that’s all it took for you to go flying over the edge.

Pleasure filled your entire being as your juices gushed out onto Bruce’s cock, his name practically being screamed into the room. Bruce gripped your smaller frame even closer to his body as he tensed up and groaned, releasing himself inside of you. The two of you spent the next two minutes just panting into the other’s skin, still conjoined as one.

After his breath was mainly steady, Bruce sat you down in the chair and brought your clothes over to you. Gingerly, he redressed you before dressing himself. You tried to pull yourself out of the chair but the soreness had already set in. Bruce stopped you, knowing you’d be sore and instead lifted you up again, although this time it was princess-style. He was glad to see that the visitor outside the door was gone, although it did make him smirk thinking of the show he gave. Regardless, now he wouldn’t have to worry about him and he could focus on treating you to a nice bath instead and then snuggles all night long.

“You did so well tonight, kitten.”


	4. Bangin' in the New Year (Tim Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to celebrate the New Year with Tim, but Tim just thinks the reader is intoxicated. Gender Neutral Reader.

His hands were sweaty, his blood pressure elevated slightly, his heart pumped faster - Tim hated the feeling. Subsequently meaning he didn’t particularly like when you were around, seeing as that’s the only logical reason he could come up with for his body’s reactions. It angered him to say the least, you always flounced around like you were some sort of social butterfly but when it came to talking to him, you always seemed so uninterested.

The TV blared from the family room where it seemed most of his family was, and most likely where you were, all participating in typical New Year’s Eve festivities. Seeing Tim pass by the living room you called his name out, but he kept on walking, the confirming of his suspicions causing a groan to slip from his lips. You jumped up from your spot on the couch and jogged after him, calling out his name again.

“Tim?!” You questioned a third time as you caught up to him and stood in front of him so he couldn’t walk anymore.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow at you and held back a sigh.

“You’re gonna miss the countdown!” Your cheeks were slightly pink and he could smell the slight hint of wine on your breath.

He shook his head and tried to step around you before you stopped him. Of course the only time you approach him first you’re intoxicated. But you were persistent and you stopped as you listened to the family count down from ten from the living room. They chanted ‘one’ and you cheered, waving your hands around while Tim watched, rather unamused. That is until you put your hands on either of his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss.

His mind wanted to pull away - to scowl in disgust as you kissed him - but he couldn’t, he couldn’t make sense of the world as your heavenly lips connected with his. Then you pressed your body - oh your sweet body - against his and he melted into the kiss, forgetting the rest of the world even existed.

When you pulled away he groaned almost silently, but the hazed over look in your eyes almost made up for it.

That’s when it dawned on him fully and he pulled further away, “You’re drunk.”

Shaking your head you glared up at him, you finally mustered the courage to get this far with him and you’d be damned if you were going to let it go to waste, “I am not. I only had one glass of champagne. And if that one glass is the reason I can finally talk to you without getting so jittery and not able to breathe, then so be it!”

His eyebrows pulled up as he prossessed what you were telling him. When the brilliant dective finally ‘deduced’ you were telling him you liked him he almost didn’t know what to do. A light blush spread across his cheeks for thinking such negative thoughts about your attitude towards him when in reality it was simply because you were as nervous as he was.

Thank god for that glass of champagne because the waiting made you antsy and when you saw it clicked in his head you grabbed his face again. Tim groaned into the kiss this time, relishing in your delectable scent. The walls he built up around himself came tumbling down in that moment and he dissolved into a desperate need for your touch.

This time it was Tim who pulled away from you and locked his hands into yours, eyes meeting yours. Tim kept his hand in yours as he walked you back to his room, making sure to close and lock the door. The second the lock on the door was clicked your mouths connected again. Frantic kisses were given and received You both relished in the moment as your hearts raced and your bodies collided, desperately ridding the other of their clothes.

Soon after you found yourself ridding Tim of his boxers but before you could sink to your knees he stopped you, far beyond the point of needing any foreplay. He’d been dreaming of this moment for quite some time and now that it was actually happening his senses were tingling with excitement. Your nerves weren’t far behind his - every time he touched you it felt like you were going to fall apart from pleasure.

Tim pinned you to the bed, holding your wrists above your head as he kissed don your neck, making sure to leave a couple hickies. When you moaned he nearly lost his balance though he was firmly planted above you on the bed. He couldn’t wait any longer and he looked at you, waiting for the go-ahead. It didn’t take you long to shake your head and mumble a, “Just do it already!”

Carefully, he lined himself up with your entrance before sliding himself in. You groaned in unison at the heat that multiplied tenfold when he shoved into you. His jaw locked as he tried not to lose his control before attacking your neck with kisses again. Slowly, his hips began to move out and then back in, relishing in the feel of your insides.

“Oh god…” His desperate moan almost convinced you an angel was in the room, moaning for him.

His eyes closed tightly before opening back up and making contact with yours as he leaned down to be closer to you. Practically laying on top of you now, he whispered sweet nothings in between moans into your ear, periodically peppering kisses down your collar bone. His hips pounded into yours faster and he lifted your legs to wrap them around his waist while he touched you all over, ghosting his fingers over what felt like every single inch of your skin.

Grunts, moans, the slight squeaking of the bed, and skin slapping against skin filled the air, making it heavy with passion, only adding to the immense stimulation you were both experiencing. Tim was relentless with his pounding, he finally had you in the best sense possible and he was going to cherish it. You began to move your hips up against his to meet each of his thrusts while his hands gripped your sides so hard you were sure he’d leave bruises.

Your hands flew out to either side of you to grip the bed sheets as Tim hit deeper inside of you and your orgasm was quickly approaching. Tim felt the same, his orgasm looming on the horizon but it only made him thrust faster. Soon after Tim was moaning and panting, painting your insides white while his hips still pounded you, desperate to make you cum as well. He didn’t have to wait long as your arms flew around his body now, holding him to you as your world melted in pleasure around you, complete euphoria spreading through your body as it convulsed.

Panting heavily, both of you separated slightly to look at each other and shared a blush as Tim pulled out. Your heart was pounding against your sternum and it only raced a little faster as it saw Tim’s pale ass walking towards the bathroom meekly. Thirty seconds later he reappeared with a warm wash cloth that he handed to you. He nestled into his bed as you washed yourself up.

You began picking up your clothes to put them on as Tim sat up, “Don’t leave,” His voice was half-commanding, half-begging, but you didn’t need much persuasion regardless.

“Okay,” You smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile in return while he pulled the covers back for you to crawl in and he slid his arms around your body, taking in the scent of your hair.


	5. Snowy Mission HCs (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a snowy mission Jason and the reader decide to stop at a hot spring to relax, and relax they do.

Jason would definitely just want a rest™ so even if you want to continue on he’d convince you to take a break

Especially the second he sees the hot spring nestled in the mountains

At that second you both probably get hyper aware to the cold and give in, going in to see if they have a room open

Inn keeper is convinced you two are together (hahah yes i slid that trope in there)

So of course there’s only one bed in the room the inn keeper leads you too (hahaha ANOTHER TROPE)

But at this point you’re both too injured and exhausted to care

And let’s face it, Jason is like a furnace so you’re glad you get his heat

You both waste no time in going to the hot spring, choosing the general spring so you two can chill together

Oh man that hot water feels so good on your skin and your cuts

Neither of you can prevent the moans of pure pleasure from slipping from your mouths, even if it is just from the warm water

You’re sitting across from each other but neither of you can help stealing glances at the other, maybe it was the water heat getting to you

 

Eventually, somehow, you both gravitated over to each other to the point where you were sitting next to each other

You’re not sure who did it first but next thing you know you two started kissing and you were in Jason’s arms

Jason knew in that moment that he was never going to let you go

Needless to say you two get down and dirty but in reality it’s clean and gentle and super romantic

Jason would carry you back to the shared room and tuck you in

If you were up to it you two would probably go at it again while laying in bed

Jason would kind of assume that you two are together now, but in the morning he would work up the courage to ask you


	6. Crushing (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a huge crush on Jason and when Jason finds out, things get heated. Gender Neutral Reader.

‘Did you see the pants he was wearing today, OMG` The text sent and you smiled silently thinking about the athletic pants Jason was wearing that day. The form fitting pants gave no place for imagination were burned into your brained since the second you saw them. With all your might you tried not to stare, but it was so hard when you two lounged on the couch, your legs sprawled over his muscular ones.

‘YES I did, thanks to your lovely picture you sent me’, your best friend texted back, most likely excited but definitely not as excited as you were. ‘How could he honestly not realize you’re head over heels for him?????!!! You literally took a picture of him POSING for that picture in those PANTS.’ Your friend spouted off and you audibly sighed, of course they knew exactly what you were thinking. ‘Anyways, what's hotshot doing now? I thought you two were still hanging out?’ They texted the third time in a row, breaking you from your train of thought.

‘He is in the shower right now’, You smirked to yourself as you heard the shower run and shifted slightly where you laid across Jason’s bed.

‘Uhm… GO JOIN HIM????!!!!!’ your phone pinged and you laughed before it pinged again, ‘Omg go get in there and join that steamy body can you IMAGINE’

‘Uhm, yes I have imagined, currently imagining that tbh and it’s amazing’ You texted back grinning before you heard the water shut off and you jumped up, leaving your phone deserted on the middle of the bed. A few moments later a towel-clad Jason emerged from the steamy bathroom, definitely not helping you get rid of the naughty thoughts that were flooding your head

“What’d you do? You look awfully guilty,” Jason asked you while smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“What?! Nothing! Shut up! I’m gonna go take a shower now.” You forced the words out, stammering over them slightly as you scurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

With the door finally shut you sighed heavily and cussed at yourself for being so obvious. But at the same time you cussed at yourself for not being more obvious. I mean, how could Jason not know you liked him?? You sighed and stripped before stepping into the shower, trying to forget about the naked, chiseled man just in the other room.

When you finished in the shower you wrapped a towel around your body. You opened the bathroom door, fully prepared to spend the rest of the night watching shitty 80′s movies until you found yourself pinned against the wall. A gasp left your mouth as you prepared to fight before you saw that it was Jason.

His arms were positioned above your shoulders and he just looked down at you. Seeing it was just him you scoffed and tried pushing him away with one hand, the other still holding up your towel. When his solid body didn’t budge you hit him lightly, hoping he’d get the message.

“Jason, what the heck?! Back off you dweeb!”

Your words only encouraged him and he lowered his head to meet your eye level, “What the heck is right, (Y/N).” Jason smirked as he held up your phone.

“I didn’t know you had such a dirty little mind, (Y/N). I was just innocently going to play Candy Crush on your phone because you’re so far behind me in levels, but what do I find? You and (friend’s name) have been talking dirty about me, quite literally too...”

You swallowed, your cheeks immediately red, “You, uh, weren’t supposed to see those...”

“You know you’re always welcome to join me in the shower,” He winked before taking a step back from you.

“So, you really like me?” He questioned.

After you nodded Jason smiled and if you squinted you could see a faint blush on his cheeks, “I, uh, I like you too...” He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding your eyes, “Could I, uh, could I kiss you?”

You nodded once more and he leaned in, locking his lips with yours. All the awkwardness of the moment faded away as your arms slipped around his neck and his hands gingerly rested on your waist. When the kiss ended you two made eye contact before kissing again. Before either of you knew it your lips just kept reconnecting as your bodies got closer.

Jason’s hand slid up to the top of your towel as he pulled away and looked at you. You nodded and let your towel fall before curling your fingers around the waistband of his pants. He helped you take his pants off before picking you up and carrying you over to his bed.

“Are you sure you want this?” Jason asked quietly.

“I’ve wanted this for too long.” You replied with a smirk before sliding down Jason’s body and kneeling in between his legs.

Gingerly you took his cock into your hands and began pumping slowly. Jason sighed softly with a groan and covered his face, rubbing at his eyes to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Your pace quickened slightly, satisfied with his reaction before one of his hands covered yours.

“Oh god, I’m...I’m good babe, I wanna last long enough to please you.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss you before pulling you up to lay next to him.

He started to work his way down to your core before you stopped him, “I’m ready, I’ve waited too long for this to wait any longer.”

Jason nodded and rolled a condom on before kissing you again and positioning himself at your entrance. With a shaky sigh and a smile Jason slowly slid into you. A groan left his lips as a moan left yours while you both clung to each other, arms wrapped around the other. Slowly Jason’s hips began to meet your own as he thrusted in and out of you.

It took a couple minutes as he changed the angle of his thrusts until finally, he hit your sweet spot. The second your nails dug into his back he smirked and kept his hips angled just like that. Moans spilled from your lips as you tried but failed at forming coherent thoughts. Between your moans you cried his name out, what he swore was the sound of heaven.

Jason groaned and quickened the pace as he held you close to his chest. Before you knew it your hips were moving in rhythm with Jason’s trying to push yourself closer to the edge. With a grin Jason slid his hand down between your bodies and began to rub your sensitive spot. He began kissing you again as you both started chasing after your highs, desperately wanting to feel nothing but bliss because of the other.

Unsurprisingly it didn’t take long before Jason reached his high, his hips becoming sporadic. He groaned your name and kept thrusting, desperately trying to push you over the edge. His work paid off not too long after as your back arched and you yelled his name as your nails raked down his back.

After you both regained your senses(for the most part) Jason pulled out and disposed of the condom. Then he left before coming back from the bathroom with a washcloth. He helped you wash up (although you insisted you didn’t need help) and then he laid back down next to you.

“Uhm, so...” Jason cleared his throat, “Will this just be a one time thing...?”

Your cheeks flushed as you looked at him, “Well...I hope not...”

Jason sighed in relief and smiled, “Good, because I want to do that again.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Right now?”

Jason grinned, “Right now.”


	7. They're Perfect (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is self conscious about their small boobs and Jason shows them that small is a-okay in his book. Female Reader.

After drying yourself off inside the shower, you stepped out and quickly wrapped the towel around your body, eyes avoiding the mirror. Occasionally a missed water droplet ran down your leg and left a small trail from the bathroom. Your clothes were already laid out on the bed so you’d spend less time naked and you immediately grabbed your bra when you reached the bed.

With the towel still wrapped securely around your body you began to pull the bra on. You fastened the bra around the towel as Jason strolled casually into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the odd fashion choice you were sporting but said nothing. Only did it click when he saw you wiggle the towel out from beneath your bra, being especially mindful that your bra still covered your chest.

“Babe,” his voice was low and his jaw visibly locked while his eyes narrowed.

Your head perked up to look at him, not thinking anything of your actions that were habit now, “Yeah?”

His hands stopped yours as you tried to tug on your shirt while passively hiding your body from him, “Stop.”

“What? Why?” You attempted to question, slightly confused as to why you weren’t allowed to get dressed, while he pulled your shirt off and when you went to subconsciously cover your chest he pulled your arms away.

“‘Cause I’ve told you a million times that you look good. You don’t have anything to hide, trust me. I love every inch of you,” He stated matter-of-factly and smirked as his eyes wandered down your body causing a dark red to fall over your cheeks.

“Jason…” You trailed off timidly, wondering if another ‘my body is far from perfect’ argument was worth it now.

“No,” He grumbled, answering the question you were mentally asking yourself as he leaned down to catch your lips in a rough kiss.

Deciding that arguing with him would be fruitless you gave in to the kiss and pressed your lips back against his. His hands held each side of your face as he melted into you, leaving all of his troubles locked outside the small apartment you shared. Your body instinctively pressed against him, his warmth making you forget how little clothing you had on.

His hands left your face to wander down until they found your waist and wrapped around it to bring you closer to him. He didn’t stop kissing you even as he tugged his own shirt off, lips only momentarily leaving yours to pull it completely off. You still had the towel wrapped around your lower half and he grumbled quietly when his hand’s travel south came into contact with it while his lips began to kiss and nip at your neck.

“Jason…” You breathed out against his ear, making him shudder and trying to pull you even closer.

The towel fell to the floor and he relished in the opportunity to grip your ass, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist. God did he love that feeling - your core against his, even through the fabric of his jeans. His fingers couldn’t stop roaming all over your body, now feeling their way around your shoulder blades before popping your bra off.

Sitting on the bed he pulled away slightly to peel your bra completely off. The cool air hitting your boobs made you shiver and yet again you went to cover them up instinctively. And yet again did Jason pry your arms away from your chest before he lifted your chin to make you look at him. His pupils were dilated and you could only imagine yours were too as you simply just stared at each other, hearts both pounding inside each other’s chests.

Slowly and gently, his large hands covered your boobs making them seem even smaller and you turned your head away again, not wanting to be reminded of what you lacked.

“Stop it,” His voice was deeper now, going straight to your core as you shivered.

“But-”

“No. They’re perfect,” He paused and leaned down to look you in the eyes again, “I love them.”

He slowly leaned down further to take one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently while playing with the other. His assault of pleasure on your body made you moan. Your moan made him pull away, now causing a slight whimper from you, while Jason looked up at you through his lashes.

“And I love your moans,” He sat back up straight before pulling you to lay down on the bed next to him.

His lips found yours and he kissed you with his entire life. You pressed back against his chapped lips while he pulled you on top of him. Groaning as you fumbled with his belt while still trying to kiss him, Jason pulled away slightly and laughed, reaching down to help you. Not long after, his pants were on the floor, leaving him in just his boxers.

Jason kissed from your lips to your neck before whispering gruffly into your ear, “C’mon baby - grind on me. You feel so good.”

Gladly fulfilling his wish with a soft moan, you moved your hips and tried to get a rhythm. His low moan encouraging you further and after a bit you found a good rhythm, moving your hips back and forth over the hardened bulge in his boxers. He held your hips, head laid back, leaving his neck open for you to attack it with desperate, needy kisses.

Your soaking core left a teasing trail on his boxers before you peeled them off of the hunk of beef laying beneath you. His eyes met yours while you positioned yourself above his cock and he eagerly thrust up to meet your pussy, earning a surprised and pleasured gasp from you. You sank down further onto his cock and both of you moaned softly. Jason’s hands roamed all over your body, rubbing up and down your thighs before sliding them up your stomach to grab your boobs.

“Mmmmf, god, you’re so tight, so warm, so hot…” He mumbled and shut his eyes as you started to bounce.

A mixture of both of your moans filled the room, Jason groaning as you rested your hands on his chest and kept bouncing. Again his hands moved, it seemed like they never stopped moving, as they now gripped at your hips, helping you go up and down. He slightly thrust up as well to further meet your hips so you wouldn’t totally exert yourself.

Sweat began to bead on your body, faintly present but noticeable. When Jason took note of it he pulled your body down to lay on top of his. His bulky arms wrapped around your body as he began to piston his hips in and out from beneath you. The sudden change in position and pace made you gasp, holding back a scream while you gripped at his shoulders. The combination of your nails digging into his skin and your hot moans against his neck made him groan.

His heels dug into the bed while his knees bent, trying to get deeper inside of you while his kissed your shoulder, softly biting at it periodically. Suddenly he pulled out of you, making you frown as he untangled himself from you. Until he flipped you onto your back, pinning you to the bed while he pushed his cock back into your pussy. His elbows rested next to your shoulders while his fingers tangled into your hair as he began thrusting again.

Your hands clasped around his shoulders while you gasped and moaned and yelled out his name, mixed with several profanities. The sounds alone drove him closer to the edge but when you locked your legs around his waist he knew he was done for.

“Oh, god…” He groaned and gripped your body closer to his, pounding his hips into yours you were positive his hips alone were bruising yours.

A hand of his slipped down to find your clit and the sensation you were all too familiar with was fast approaching as well. Jason’s grunts became louder and more constant, almost streaming out of his mouth as he desperately clung onto you. A few thrusts later and Jason was cumming, falling apart at the seams as he coated your insides white. But he didn’t stop thrusting - although you were sure the sight of his face contorting in pleasure was enough to get you off all on its own.

His hips just didn’t quit and neither did his hand rubbing your clit. Rather quickly you found yourself blacking out with pleasure, gasping and screaming his name like it was the only word you knew while your body convulsed in his arms. When you came back down to Earth, Jason was just staring at your flushed face in amazement.

“What’s wrong?” You blushed and panted, heart still racing.

“You mean beside the fact that was the hottest fucking sex we’ve ever had?”

“Oh shut up,” You huffed at his cocky tone and bit your lip as he pulled himself gingerly from your core.

His hand trailed up your stomach and rested in between your boobs, “They really are perfect, babe. Don’t know why you don’t like them. I sure as hell do.”

You groaned slightly and pushed his hand away affectionately before massaging your boobs, “Yeah I can tell, you manhandled ‘em.”

“Sorry,” He shrugged with a smug grin on his face, obviously not that sorry.


	8. Loneliness (Bruce Wayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lays in bed, trying to figure why they can't sleep. Are they just over-tired? Or Horny...? Female Reader.

You groaned as you turned over in bed for the millionth time that night, heaving a sigh afterwards. Your legs stretched out, finding the cool parts of the sheets, which in the large empty bed was rather easy. The room was dark and you tried to refrain from looking at your phone anymore, knowing you needed to get to sleep. As hard as you tried, as long as you kept your eyes closed, still, you couldn’t go to sleep.

You were tired, weren’t you? Maybe over tired? It didn’t dawn on your groggy mind until your thighs instinctively clenched together. Oh great, you were horny. Or were you? Hell, why couldn’t something just tell you flat out ‘hey you’re horny hot stuff?’ But no, you had to lay half awake for an hour and a half before you realized you were sex deprived instead of over tired.

It had been quite some time since you traveled south of the border, and what better time for a little day trip? With that thought your eyes fluttered open and your hands simultaneously reached for your phone while the other slid down your torso. From memory your fingers were able to tease the sensitive spots on your skin, sending a shiver up your spine, gosh it really had been too long.

You shimmied out of your night shirt and gave your hard nipples a tweak, moaning through a smile at the pleasure. The screen of your phone lit up the room as you searched up your typical frisking material. Your left hand scrolled through the page slowly while your right hand, just as slowly, rubbed over your sensitive nub.

A soft sigh left your lips before a finger slid into your drenched hole while your thumb still rubbed lightly at your clit. The old familiar feeling of pleasure was more than welcome as you slid another finger inside of yourself. Continuing to please yourself, you moaned quietly and helped yourself reach closer to orgasm.

The light from your phone made the light from the hallway unnoticeable and you were completely unaware the door had opened at all. That is until a familiar, deep voice cut through the silence of the room.

“What are you doing?” Bruce questioned huskily, with a twinge of envy.

His voice and presence altogether made you gasp and jump in surprise. You quickly withdrew your fingers from yourself and sat upright, covering yourself with the blanket. He wasn’t mad, you could read that much from his face, but he did give you quite the scare, practically taking your breath away.

“I-I was just... I was lonely...”

“Well I’m here now.”

That’s all he said before taking your phone and closing the screen, tossing it onto the nightstand. He pulled the sheets back to reveal your disheveled state and gladly finished fully undressing you. For a moment he paused to take in the sight of your already blushing skin. His large hands rubbed your thighs before parting them, letting out a quiet groan at the sight.

It’s not as if he had to touch you to get you going, no, this sort of touching was purely for pleasure. His touch was almost apologetic, knowing that he hadn’t been around to pleasure you. Happily, he positioned himself in between your legs and ran his fingers over your sensitive lips. He grinned at the sound of your breathless moan and slipped a finger inside of you.

Heaven wasn’t enough of a word to describe the feeling, his single finger thicker than the two of yours you had inside of yourself. The leverage he had over you was pure bliss to boot and the thick pad of his thumb rubbed circles on your clit so much better than yours had. You didn’t even bother trying to hold back any of your moans or little noises.

It seemed like it took an eternity but in reality it only took about five minutes for Bruce’s tongue to finally come into contact with your pussy. When it did, your back arched and your fingers grabbed a handful of his hair. It was exactly what you needed and Bruce knew it too. His hands wrapped around your thighs, holding them tight while he buried his face into your soaking wet core.

His slight stubble tickled your over-sensitive thigh skin as his tongue plunged inside of your pussy. Tongue-fucking you was probably his favorite thing to do and he let you know it with every thrust of his tongue. His nose nudged ever so slightly against your clit, making you cry out his name. Your fingers tugged on his hair causing him to groan into your core.

Your back arched again as Bruce curved his tongue up into you, hitting the sweet spot he once took an entire day between your legs to memorize. Moans of cusses and desperate pleas flowed from your lips as your hips grinded against Bruce’s mouth. His hands held you still though, his arms still wrapped firmly around your thighs. Instead, he quickened his tongue’s pace and reached one of his hands up to rub quickly at your clit.

“I’m-I’m gonna...” Your words were broken off by a moan, but Bruce got the picture and it only egged him on further.

He groaned into your vagina and as his thumb rubbed your harder, you played with your nipples, further bringing you closer to the edge. Suddenly, Bruce pulled his tongue out of you and switched places with his hand. Now, his tongue was lapping quickly at your clit as he mercilessly pumped his fingers in and out of you. The change pushed you over the edge and even when your body was convulsing and you were crying out in ecstasy, Bruce didn’t slow his pace down. 

Your body still shook as you came down from your orgasm and finally, Bruce released his face from your core. Still you were panting and little shocks of convulsions raked through your body, but Bruce only sat back and purely admired the picture before him. When you finally came back down to earth you flashed Bruce a worn out smile.

“Tired now?” He questioned with a low laugh as he wiped his face and laid down next to you.

You groaned at how easily he knew what happened but still you rolled on your side to face him and sling an arm across his broad chest. He might be a smartass, but he was your smart ass, and he was good at eating pussy. You figured this might, just might make up for him leaving you deprived for so long. Then you figured once just wasn’t enough, you’d get him again tomorrow, but for now, you were finally going to give in to your sleepiness.


	9. Those Thighs (Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the Reader explore just how sexy Jason's thighs are. Female Reader.

Jason easily flicked the window open with a sense of habit in the dark of the night before stepping into his apartment. From memory alone he made his way to the small kitchen, his helmet discarded on the table already. Silently he rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find food that struck his interest. Finally he found a bag of wavy chips, his absolute favorite, and wasted no time in digging in.

“You know, if you keep eating junk food late at night, you’re gonna get fat,” You chided sarcastically from the doorway, a small smirk on your face.

Jason turned to you, mouth full of chips and shrugged as he chewed them, “The thicker my thighs are, the more guns I can fit around them.”

You sauntered over to him and ran a hand up his thigh, “Mmm, well I wouldn’t mind them thicker either, but I like them just the way they are now.”

When your eyes met it was obvious that even in the lighted kitchen, Jason’s eyes were dilated. The chip bag was lazily discarded onto the counter so his hands could find your waist, bringing you closer to him. You kept eye contact with him as he dipped his head down to rest his forehead against yours. After nearly memorizing every detail on each other’s faces you pressed your lips against his roughly, your hands finding either side of his face.

Easily, he plucked you off the ground and carried you to the living room. He sat down on the couch while placing you on his lap. Wiggling around, your legs wouldn’t fit around his entire lap, so you settled for straddling his left thigh, resting your hands on his chest. Your hands slid up and peeled his jacket off of his torso as his lips made contact with your neck.

His hot breath against your skin made you shudder and lean into him more, your hands traveling up and down his body. Jason’s hands gripped your butt, encouraging you to start slowly grinding on his solid thigh. A soft moan escaped your lips before you pressed them against his own neck, sucking on the soft skin, making sure you were going to leave a mark. The temperature in the room seemed to raise with each desperate, needing kiss you gave each other, neither one of you holding back in marking the other’s neck up.

Jason let out what you could only describe as the world’s sexiest noise, making you groan and push your hips down into his thigh. He smirked against your neck and lifted a hand to smack your butt. You winced softly from the mix of pain and pleasure, grinding your hips onto his thigh harder.

One of your hands slid down his body to rest on his crotch with a devilish grin. After pulling your shirt off, Jason returned a smirk and did the same, sliding his hand into your shorts. Teasingly he ran his finger over your underwear, making you whine for more. With a playful grumble you palmed him through his pants, teasing him right back.

In no time, his pants were around his ankles and you were left in just your lacy thong. Eagerly, you went back to palming him, now through his boxers. His hips lifted up to meet your hand slightly, wanting more while he slid his hand into your thong and slowly started rubbing your clit. His other hand played with one of your boobs as his mouth paid attention to the other.

You moaned his name and kept moving your hips back and forth on his thigh while you pulled his cock out his cock, giving another approving moan. Your hand wrapped around it and began pumping up and down as you locked eyes with Jason. As you kept grinding on his thigh, Jason began bouncing his leg slightly, making you truly ride his thigh as you bounced up and down with it.

His fingers left you and made you whimper but he reached over to the side table next to the couch to pull out a small vibrator. You looked at him slightly shocked, making sure to scold him about keeping such items in the living room later. With a cocky grin he lifted your hips and slid it in before grabbing the controller and turning it on.

“Ride away, princess,” He grinned and leaned back, wanting to simply watch your body move as it adjusted to it’s new intruder.

Obediently you leaned forward, supporting yourself on his chest, your other hand picking up the pace on his cock. Jason’s large hands wandered over your body, feeling every inch of it as you grinded your hips down. The friction between your thong and his leg put immense pressure on your clit, making the moans impossible to hold back. Your hand now gripped his cock tightly and pumped him quickly, twisting your wrist like you knew he loved.

Suddenly Jason turned up the speed on the vibrator and you gasped, folding over until your upper body was completely resting on his chest. You couldn’t hold back the moans, whimpers, and desperate pleas as you began to ride his thigh as if your life depended on it. Somehow in even in the midst of all your pleasure, you kept jerking Jason’s cock, not even fully realizing how close he was to finishing.

It was only when he started groaning and leaning his head back did you realize Jason was just on the edge of release and you knew you weren’t far behind. Not too much longer he let out a loud groan while he simultaneously cursed to the world and praised your name in the same breath. His hips bucked up into your hand as he cummed and covered your hand and his shirt.

The look on Jason’s face alone was enough to send you over the edge as well, but mixed with the noises he made and the vibrator buzzing inside you, you quickly became pudding in Jason’s arms. As your body convulsed and you cummed into your thong, some of your juices covered his thigh and he let out a deep moan of approval as he came down from his own high.

After both of you finished you stayed collapsed on his chest, trying to catch your breath while Jason rested his head back doing the same.

“Mmm, you were great, kitten,” Jason mumbled affectionately and ran a hand through your hair, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

And with that, Jason pulled the vibrator from you after turning it off and carried you off to the bathroom. After an affectionate shower, you both ended up clean, contrary to the many other showers you’ve accompanied each other in. You shuffled to bed, both of you in a drowsy after sex haze and gladly crawling in next to one another. Jason’s arms encircled you, pulling you close as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
